MY FANSITE MASTER
by Oh Noona
Summary: Bagaimana cara Chanyeol mempertahankan segalanya sementara skandalnya dengan salah satu member girl group itu telah mencuat dan membuat kehebohan besar. Hingga membuat sang 'fansite master' berencana menutup situsnya. " Bisakah kau membantu ku mencari tau informasi tentang main admin dari Chanyeol Cheoreom? " CHANBAEK/YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**YAOI, BL, BXB**

" _[RUMOR] CHANYEOLCHEOREOM, One of the biggest Chanyeol's fansite rumored to be close down "_

.

.

" Ya Tuhan! Jadi….oh pantas saja. Baekhyun! Aku harus segera menemui anak itu sekarang"

" Luhan Hyung aku ikut ya"

" Tidak usah kau di sini saja bersama Umin, Kyungsoo-ya"

" Sudahlah Kyung. Luhan, kau berhati-hatilah aku disini bersama Kyungsoo. Ku harap semua berita itu hanya ulah orang-orang yang membenci Baekhyun dan Chanyeol Cheoreom "

" Hmm..aku harap juga begitu. Aku pergi ya"

.

.

.

" Baekhyun! Baekhyun! "

Luhan menekan tombol di sisi kanan pintu itu dengan emosinya yang naik turun.

" Byun Baekhyun! Buka pintu mu!" Sudah yang kesekian kali dan Luhan masih tak melihat sedikitpun pergerakan pintu di hadapannya. Pria manis itu lalu beralih mengetuk pintu itu keras-keras. Bahkan istilah 'mengetuk' terasa tidak nyaman sama sekali jika melihat bagaimana kuatnya Luhan menggedor pintu itu.

" Byun Baekhyun aku tau kau…." Pintu coklat tua itu terbuka tiba-tiba hingga membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget alih-alih lega. Baekhyun, yang sejak tadi Luhan teriakan namanya kini tengah berdiri santai sambil menatap kepada Luhan di iringi senyum tipis yang manis.

" Masuklah Hyung" Ujarnya pelan membuat Luhan tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana. Baekhyun terlihat baik-baik saja dan seperti tak tau apa-apa.

Baekhyun menutup pintu secara perlahan setelah membiarkan Luhan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam apartemennya. Ia berjalan tenang ke arah dapur mendahului Luhan yang masih diam.

Baekhyun tak bicara. Ia hanya meletakan segelas jus Jeruk di atas meja kecil kemudian berlalu ke arah dapur lagi tanpa suara, meninggalkan Luhan yang mulai marah dan mengikuti punggungnya.

" Mengapa kau tak pernah mengangkat telfon ku? Mengapa ponsel mu terkadang sulit ku hubungi? mengapa kau tak meminta ku untuk memesan tiket pesawat? Mengapa kau tak meminta ku untuk memesankan mu tikek konser? Mengapa kau tak meminta ku untuk mencarikan hotel dengan menu sarapan cake stroberry? Mengapa kau tak menanyakan di mana toko gitar branded di Jepang? Mengapa kau tak meminta ku untuk membawa candangan batrai lebih atau charger lebih? Mengapa kau tak bertanya pada ku toko lensa yang ada di Jepang? Mengapa kau tak menghubungi ku Kyungsoo atau Umin! Mengapa apartemen mu selalu kosong! Kau kemana saja kau tiga minggu ini ha! EXOluxion Japan sudah dekat Baek!"

Pertanyaan panjang itu berakhir dengan satu tarikan nafas yang berat yang membuat dada Luhan sesak rasanya. Sementara yang di tanyainya justru tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Hyung, kau ingin sup sawi hijau tidak?" Tanya Baekhyun ringan sambil terus mengaduk pelan sup di hadapannya tanpa berbalik.

"Sup?" Luhan menatap punggung Baekhyun tak mengerti sekaligus tak percaya.

" Ayo kita sarapan selagi ini masih panas"

Tawar Baekhyun lagi, kemudian mengambil dua buah mangkuk putih dari raknya lalu menuangkan beberapa sendok sup di dalam panci itu ke dalam mangkuk yang ia ambil tadi. Baekhyun menuangkan sup nya sambil tersenyum terlewat manis hingga Luhan semakin pening dan muram di buatnya.

"Di kalangan fans ini sudah sangat heboh dan kau masih sanggup menawari ku sup sawi hijau?" Luhan membuka kedua rahangnya, ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi dengan sikap Baekhyun.

" Aku tau apa yang terjadi. Dan aku yakin kau juga tau Baek. Mereka menanti penjelasan dari mu! Tak ada waktu untuk ku memakan sup sawi hujau mu!" Teriak Luhan kali ini.

" Penjelasan apa Hyung?" Baekhyun menyodorkan satu mangkuk di hadapan Luhan, lalu ia mengambil duduk untuk dirinya sendiri kemudian diam dan meniup supnya lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

" Ya Tuhan! Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau bodoh! Beritanya sudah menyebar Baekhyun! Aku tau itu dan jujurnya aku berharap ini hanya ulah orang-orang yang sirik pada mu! jadi Ku mohon keluarlah!"

Luhan menghirup udara banyak-banyak lalu menatap Baekhyun lagi.

" Aku juga tau Hyung. Tapi tak ada orang yang sedang sirik lalu menyebarkan berita itu"

Ucap Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang ringan lalu beralih ke sisi lain meja makannya untuk mengambil merica bubuk dan menaburkannya ke dalam mangkuk beberapa kali lalu mulai melahapnya lagi dengan senyum puas di bibirnya.

" Kau tau lalu apa yang kau akan lakukan? Ha!"

Luhan menggebrak meja makan di hadapannya hingga getaran mangkuk di atas meja itu terdengar berderu. Dan Luhan masih tak mendapatkan reaksi apapun, sosok di hadapanya masih begitu berkonsentrasi dengan supnya. Walau sebelum itu supnya sempat sedikit tercecer karena gebrakan Luhan yang lumayan keras tadi namun Baekhyun nampak sama sekali tak terganggu.

" Biarkan saja itu menyebar. Jadi tak akan mengagetkan semua orang nantinya" Baekhyun masih mengunyah bersama Luhan yang terus menatapnya.

Sementara guratan tegas di wajah Luhan semakin terbentuk jelas. Di lihat dari sikapnya, sebagaimana marahnya Luhan sepertinya Baekhyun tetap tak perduli.

" Apa kata mu! Jadi kau sendiri yang sengaja menyebarkan berita itu? Jadi semua berita itu benar?" Luhan gemetar dalam teriakannya yang penuh amarah. Rasanya dadanya akan meledak jika terus berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang begini sikapnya.

" Bisa jadi begitu" Balas Baekhyun singkat lalu beranjak dari kursinya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari pendingin di sudut dapur.

" Kau serius Baek? Apapun alasan mu! Fikirkan kembali Byun Baekhyun aku mohon pada mu!" Luhan bertriak frustasi di sudut meja makan. Ia masih tak menyentuh sup buatan Baekhyun sama sekali. Sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di hadapan lemari pendinginnya, pandangannya terfokus menatap keluar jendela yang terdapat di sisi kanan ruang dapurnya.

" Entahlah. Tapi aku yakin Luhan Hyung" Baekhyun meneguk air putih di dalam gelas berbentuk rilakuma itu dengan sekali teguk dan membiarkan isi di dalamnya menjadi setengah gelas lalu membawa serta gelas tersebut ke dalam kamarnya.

" Tapi bagaimana dengan pelanggan mu! bagaimana dengan seribu lima ratus Photobook yang belum kau selesaikan! Bagaimana dengan pre-order DVD 614-King mu! Bagaimana dengan seluruh konser EXO yang masih setengah jalan ini Baek! Bagaimana dengan hidup mu! Bagaimana dengan semuanya! Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol! Baekhyun-ah Ada apa dengan kepala mu!"

Luhan mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang dan masih menyurakan protes kerasnya atas keputusan Baekhyun. Luhan bahkan bertriak-triak tak karuan yang hanya di balas kerutan dahi oleh Baekhyun.

" Aku sudah memikirkannya. Setelah menyelesaikan pencetakan terakhir dan melakukan pengiriman ke seluruh pemesan serta konser hari terakhir mereka di Fukuoka nanti. Ini sungguh akan menjadi perjalanan terakhir ku juga. Kau tenang saja Hyung masih ada Umin Hyung masih ada Kyungsoo, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Nanti aku sendiri juga yang akan membuat penjelasan pada pengunjung situs ku" Baekhyun manaruh jeda yang panjang sebelum menegak lagi air minumnya lalu kembali bicara.

" Lagipula masih banyak fansite lain dengan kualitas membidik mereka yang sangat baik. Kau ingat Hyung.. bahkan ada yang mendapat gambar Chanyeol dengan posisi sempurna padahal saat itu mereka perform dubstep dengan tempo lebih cepat dan gerakan tambahan yang aku saja pusing melihat mereka melalui lensa kamera ku, hingga aku hanya merekamnya saja. Fansite Chanyeol itu banyak Luhan Hyung! Tenanglah!" Baekhyun menutup suaranya dengan senyuman tipisnya yang sendu kemudian meraih kamera panjangnya dan menghidupkannya. Baekhyun sedikit tersenyum ketika mendapati foto Chanyeol yang pertama kali muncul dengan Scarf abu-abu melingkar erat di lehernya. Scarf pemberiannya untuk ulang tahun Chanyeol 1 tahun yang lalu.

Jika sudah begitu, Baekhyun biasanya akan mengambil foto Chanyeol dengan sudut terbaik lalu menggambungkan foto Scarf-nya sebelum di berikan pada Chanyeol dengan foto scarf -nya yang tengah di pakai oleh Chanyeol kemudian memamerkannya pada Luhan dan Kyungsoo atau Xiumin melalui akun instagramnya. Dengan caption ' So Much Honey ' dengan mentag- ketiga sahabatnya itu di bagian caption dan men-tag Chanyeol di picturenya. Kemudian Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan berdebat bersama lalu saling menertawakan karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun yang memenangkan taruhan. Karena kado pemberiannya lah yang lebih dulu di pakai oleh Chanyeol ketimbang Kyungsoo yang kado sepatu pemberiannya di pakai oleh Jongin 3bulan setelah Chanyeol memakai scarf dari Baekhyun.

Namun mungkin tidak akan lagi seperti itu setelah ini.

Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ke langit-langit kamar kemudian menatap Luhan lagi ketika Hyungnya itu tak pernah berhenti bicara dan memprotes dirinya sejak tadi.

" Aku tak perduli dengan fansite Chanyeol yang lain dan ini bukan masalah aku baik-baik saja atau tidak ini masalah hidup mu Baekhyun! Ingat Chanyeol Cheoreom adalah satu-satunya penghasilan terbesar mu dan situs mu ini adalah satu-satunya fansite Chanyeol dengan penghasilan terbesar juga. Pelanggan mu tidak sedikit! fans dari situs mu juga tidak sedikit Baek. Pengunjung situs mu tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka semua menyukai semua gambar yang kau ambil. Mereka menyukai segala macam merchandise yang kau produksi, mereka menyukai setiap fanproject yang kau buat. Posisi sempurna kata mu? Chanyeol bahkan hanya menatap ke arah kamera mu sepanjang video! Apalagi yang kau fikirkan!? Kau fansite Chanyeol paling beruntung Baek, Chanyeol tau siapa kau aku yakin itu. Kau adalah fansite terbaik Chanyeol dan kau fansite kebanggaan seluruh phyromaniacs! Semua tau itu Baek. Dan perjalanan mu sama sekali tak mudah untuk itu semua. Sekali lagi ku mohon pada mu jika kau masih bisa berfikir, berfikirlah dengan baik! Tuhan aku lelah!"

Luhan menahan dadanya yang seperti naik turun tak terkendali lalu terduduk dengan lemas di atas sofa berbentuk bibir merah merona yang ada di sudut kamar milik Baekhyun.

" Ini keputusan terakhir ku. Dan ini bulat. Ku mohon mengerti Hyung!" Baekhyun merenggangkan lehernya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas tumpukkan bantal, ia membuang pandangannya lagi kearah lain.

" Mengerti apa?! Oh aku mengerti. Karena scandal itu kan! Jadi hanya karena skandal itu? Cih! Jangan kau fikir aku tak membaca apa yang kau tulis tentang dukungan mu kepada Chanyeol ketika skandal itu mencuat Baek! Kau berpura-pura tegar dan mendukung lalu diam-diam menghilang begitu? Begitu cara mu?"

Baekhyun menoleh ketika dirinya harus mendengar teriakan Luhan yang terakhir kali itu, lalu menunduk dalam mengingat lagi beberapa tulisan singkatnya yang ia tulis di Weibonya untuk Chanyeol ketika itu.

" _**This is what u want? This is what u need?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **" As long as u never be in pain. Its okay. Cause ur happiness is all that matters "**_

 _ **.**_

" _**Please live happily Park Chanyeol. Life like ' CHANYEOLCHEOREOM' "**_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan.

" Ingat Baek, untuk mu untuk ku untuk Umin untuk Kyungsoo. Kita memulai semuanya dari sisi nol! Bukan hal mudah untuk kita sampai seperti ini, untuk mendapat gelar fansite master dari fans EXO seperti sekarang ini. Kau tau bagaimana popularitas EXO saat ini kan? Tak sedikit situs baru yang di buat untuk mereka yang terus bermunculan setiap harinya. Hasil bidikan mereka tak kalah bagus dengan yang kita ambil. Kau baru saja mengatakannya. Tapi lihat? sebagian besar para fans tetap mempercayai kita sampai saat ini, bahkan pelanggan kita terus bertambah Baek.." Luhan mengurut tulang hidungnya, ia tak tau harus menjelaskan apalagi pada Baekhyun. Terkadang sahabatnya itu terlalu keras kepala hanya sekedar untuk mengerti.

" Aku tau itu Hyung dan masalah penghasilan aku tak masalah. Aku bisa melanjutkan kuliah ku lalu bekerja di perusahaan Ayah ku" lantang Baekhyun membuat Luhan memandangnya semakin putus asa.

Di sisi lain Baekhyun mulai merasa jika ini melelahkan kalau harus berdebat dengan Luhan sampai satu jam kedepan. Ia sungguh tak ingin ini menjadi lebih panjang, isi kepalanya sudah cukup rumit dengan semuanya dan Baekhyun lelah jika harus terus-terusan mendengar ocehan Luhan yang pasti sampai besokpun tak akan selesai jika ia tak mengalah dan diam.

" Kau tau tapi kau akan tetap pada keputusan mu?! Kalau begitu jadi apa yang kau tau! Mudah saja bagi mu mengatakan akan bekerja di perusahaan Ayah mu. Tapi apa kau tak mengingat bagaimana kita berlari bersama begitu kencang menerobos orang lain menerobos kerumunan fans saat kita mendapat kabar mendadak jika Chanyeol Jongin Jongdae dan Sehun akan ke New York saat itu. Sementara jadwal yang kita miliki mereka berempat berangkat terpisah dengan member lain dua hari kemudian. Kau ingat juga jika kita selalu nyaris ketinggalan pesawat karena semua member terkadang datang terlambat ke bandara. Kau harus ingat saat diri mu rela basah kuyup untuk sebuah foto Chanyeol karena ketika konser festival di Tokyo saat itu sedang hujan deras dan kau tak membawa payung mantel atau apapun dan hanya membawa pelindung untuk kamera mu. Lalu esoknya kau demam tinggi hingga kau harus membatalkan keberangkatan mu ke Changsa untuk TLP ketika itu, dan akhirnya kau hanya bisa datang ke bandara saat mereka akan kembali ke korea. Tak ingatkah kau saat kau rela berhenti kuliah demi Chanyeol hingga kau bertengkar hebat dengan Ayah mu? Tak bisa kah kau mengingatnya! Tak bisakah!"

Luhan menatap begitu tajam kepada sosok Baekhyun yang masih terus menunduk.

" Masih banyak perjuangan mu, perjuangan kita untuk sampai di titik ini Byun! Berapa masalah yang sudah Chanyeol lewati berapa masalah yang sudah EXO lewati dari yang paling kecil hingga yang paling buruk. Sampai-sampai kita pernah kehilangan nyaris enam puluh persen jumlah pengunjung situs dan pelanggan kita saat itu Baek. Kita di ambang kebangkrutan, kita nyaris hancur tapi kau selalu bilang ini adalah resiko, dan semua pasti akan kembali baik-baik saja. Lalu sekarang? Hanya karena skandal murahan seperti itu kau menyerah? Kau itu fan macam apa? bagaimana jika aku membalik kata-kata mu sekarang? apa kau mau mendengar ku haa!" Luhan terengah dan menahan detak jantungnya yang berpacu. Ia sungguh berharap Baekhyun mau merubah sedikit saja keputusan di dalam kepalanya itu.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terus diam dengan pandangannya yang gelap. Tak tau harus apa dan bagaimana membalasanya.

' _fan? Benarkah aku hanya seorang fan? Benarkah perasaan ini hanya perasaan seorang fan?'_ Baekhyun mengulas senyum getir.

" Aku bukannya menyerah Hyung.…" Ujarnya di barengi dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat, menahan sesuatu yang nyaris tak sanggup ia tahan namun ia berusaha keras untuk terus menahannya.

" Lalu apa Baek! Apa! Demi Tuhan!"

Baekhyun benar-benar menggantungkan kalimatnya sampai akhir hingga Luhan yang sudah cukup lelah juga tak tau harus berbicara bagaimana lagi terhadap Baekhyun.

Pada akhirnya mereka hanya terus saling diam sepanjang malam itu. Dengan Luhan yang terus uring-uringan dan Baekhyun yang terus mengingat perkataan Luhan dan memikirkan tentang perasaannya yang tak ia mengerti bahkan oleh akalnya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Setidaknya ada kurang lebih dua sampai empat situs baru yang di buka untuk mu Yeol. Terakhir yang terbaru yang ku lihat adalah Fire61 dan EyesLips" Ujar manager Hyung seraya mengotak atik ponselnya di samping Chanyeol.

" Baguslah kalau begitu" Balasan singkat Chanyeol yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari senar-senar gitarnya membuat manager Hyung hanya mengangguk.

" Hyung bagaimana dengan ku?"

Sehun datang dari dapur sambil membawa segelas coklat panas dan langsung mengambil posisi di tengah-tengah di antara tubuh manager Hyung dan Chanyeol yang membuat keduanya sedikit berdecak karena kebiasaan Maknae mereka yang nakal itu.

" Lumayan juga hanya saja Mr. Oh tetap yang mendominasi" Manager Hyung mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari ponselnya untuk menatap Sehun yang tersenyum-senyum ketika mendengar nama fansitenya yang cukup familiar baginya.

" Hmmmm Mr. Oh Noona" Gumam Sehun seraya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan mengetuk-ngetuk pinggiran cangkirnya.

" Hyung bagaimana dengan CC Noona?" Sehun menyesap coklat panasnya perlahan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chanyeol di sebelahnya hingga hidungnya nyaris menempel dengan pipi Chanyeol. Hingga yang lebih tua hanya mencubit pipi sang Maknae lalu menjauhkannya ketika di temuinya wajah itu juga tersenyum menggodanya.

" CC Noona? "

" Chanyeol Cheoreom Noona " Cengiran Sehun membuat Chanyeol mendengus dan tertawa.

" Apanya yang bagaimana ?" Sahut Chanyeol lalu tak acuh bersama petikan gitar di jari-jari nya

" Kau bilang dia manis"

Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya, tersenyum nakal pada Hyungnya lagi.

" Dia pria Oh Sehun!" Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya lalu memberi sebuah pelototan di mata bulatnya pada Sehun.

" Biar-"

" Aaa ngmong-ngomong tentang Chanyeol Cheoreom. Ada kabar yang nyaris buruk untuk mu Chanyeol-ah" Manager Hyung berseru tiba-tiba dan menghentikan berdebatan Hyung dan Maknae yang nyaris terjadi itu.

" Kabar nyaris buruk? Apa Hyung?" Chanyeol tampak penasaran pun Sehun yang menatap manager Hyungnya dengan wajah bingung.

" Yang ku baca dari beberapa blog dan page, kabarnya Chanyeol Cheoreom akan segera menutup situsnya Yeol"

" Apaa!" Chanyeol telonjak, ia bersumpah dadanya bergemuruh tak lagi nyaman saat ini.

" Entahlah sejak satu minggu yang lalu berita ini terus menyebar dan jadi perbincangan di semua akun SNS para penggemar. Banyak fans yang melakukan spaming di instagram Chanyeol Cheoreom hanya untuk meminta kepastiannya "

" Jinjja? Aku akan men-stalkernya untuk mu Hyung" Sahut Sehun di tengah ke tidak nyamanan dalam kepala Chanyeol.

" Cih! Lalu apa motivasi mu tak memfollow siapapun namun suka sekali Stalking!" Balas Chanyeol lalu tertawa tipis.

" Tapi menurut ku sepertinya ini hanya rumor, karena Chanyeol Cheoreom memiliki situs paling besar dari semua situs yang di buka untuk mu sampai saat ini Yeol. Bisa di katakan dia adalah Fansite master milik mu. Jika dia benar-benar Shut sama saja ia membuang-buang seluruh asetnya. Walaupun memang sih foto terakhir yang ia ambil adalah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu saat kalian akan berangkat ke London. Itupun hanya ketika kalian berada di Incheon dan sampai kini tak ada foto terbaru dari mu yang aku lihat di situsnya. Tapi sekali lagi aku tak begitu yakin dengan rumor ini. Lagi pula ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk mu. Kau ingat apa-apa saja yang sudah ia berikan untuk mu kan? Apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan untuk mendukung mu dan EXO? Tak mungkin ia dengan mudah mengambil keputusan fatal seperti ini. Jadi ku rasa itu tak mungkin"

Chanyeol masih diam dan hanya membalas tatapan manager Hyung dengan ketidak mengertiannya.

" Bagaimana jika ini masalah Finansial?" Sehun menimpali singkat membuat dua yang lebih tua menolehnya.

Dan membuat manager Hyung menyaut lagi.

" Sudah ku katakan situsnya adalah yang paling besar sampai saat ini Sehun-ah"

" Tapi dia bahkan masih terlihat saat kita di SVB setelah Exoluxion Thailand satu setengah bulan yang lalu Hyung. Dia berada di VVIP C tepat depan ku Hyung!" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menggeram di akhir kalimatnya hingga membuat Manager Hyung dan Sehun menatapnya kaget.

" Bahkan ia ikut ke London Chanyeol-ah, aku sudah mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku juga belum tau pasti. Aku masih terus mencari informasinya. Dan di kalangan fans beredar, jika ini ada hubungannya dengan sekandal dating mu itu"

" Dating..?"

Apa yang manager Hyung katakan barusan cukup membuat Chanyeol tercekat lalu menatap Manager Hyungnya lama.

" Iya. Setelah keberangkatan mu ke London dan malamnya Perusahaan resmi mengkonfirmasi hubungan mu dengan Uee lalu setalah itu hingga sekarang Chanyeol Cheoreom tak jelas kemana rimbanya sampai seminggu yang lalu ada seorang fan yang memposting di akun Weibonya jika dalam waktu dekat Chanyeol Cheoreom resmi Close down dan belum jelas apa alasanya. Begitu lah kira-kira spekulasi fans yang ku baca di beberapa portal"

" Lalu bagaimana tanggapan Chanyeol Cheoreom, Hyung?" Manager Hyung membalas hanya dengan menaikan bahu dan menggelengkan kepalanya yang berarti ia sendiri juga tak megerti.

Chanyeol menghening beberapa saat, sesaat setelah mendengar penjelasan terakhir managernya. Ia tak mengerti tapi dirinya merasa harus memastikan jika rumor-rumor ini tak benar. Ada rasa tak rela yang tiba-tiba muncul yang terasa mengganjal di sudut dadanya, sayang lagi-lagi Chanyeol tak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya begini.

Bahkan ia hanya saling tatap melalui lensa dengan Chanyeol Cheoreom, tapi rasanya tak rela sekali jika tiba-tiba harus tak melihatnya dalam kerumunan fan yang lain. Ada yang beda dan terasa menyenangkan ketika sosok Chanyeol Cheoreom-nya itu mulai terfokus pada tubuh tegap dirinya lalu perlahan mulai mengangkat kamera dengan lensa panjangnya dan mulai memainkan jari telunjuknya, membidik setiap gerak-gerik yang ia lakukan. Rasanya begitu mempesona.

Chanyeol tak mengerti namun yang pasti 'Chanyeol Cheoreom' satu nama itu harus tetap berada dalam daftar fansite-fansitenya. Harus tetap selalu bersamanya dan berada di setiap kerumunan fansnya. Ya hanya alasan seperti itu yang menguatkan Chanyeol saat ini.

Mungkin.

Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya sebentar lalu mengehembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menepuk bahu Manager Hyungnya dan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Emmm.. Manager Hyung…."

" Ya?"

" Bisakah kau membantu ku mencari tau informasi tentang main admin dari Chanyeol Cheoreom?"

Tatap tenang Chanyeol pada Manager Hyungnya yang balas memberi tatapan 'kau-bicara-apa' .

Dan membuat Manager Hyung menaikan kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi " Kau serius?"

" Ya" Chanyeol mengangguk ringan.

" Dia pria kecil yang manis itu kan?"

" Tepat sekali. Ku mohon Hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I**_ _ **just realize there was something wrong. Dan ada yang bikin enggak srek di hati.**_

 _ **Dan ini gw ngarang-ngarang aja gw ga ngerti kehidupan nyata seorang fansite. Paling gw ambil dari page fb yang ngasi kabar kalo fansite ini udah nyumbang blabla fansite ini melakukan fanproject berupa blabla atau fansite ini memberikan blabla atau ya gitulah.**_

 _ **Review-ya? Mau kan? Atau mau end aja sampek sini?**_

 _ **Gw mah oke-oke aja.**_

 _ **Tapi kalo mau lanjut review ya, jangan asal fol fav**_

 _ **20+ gw mau updt soon wkaka!**_

 _ **See yu~  
**_


	2. NEWS

**ALUR MAJU MUNDUR**

.

" _[ REPORT! ] EXO's Chanyeol and AFTER SCHOOL's Uee cathes on a date "_

 _._

 _._

" _Dispatch has released photos of EXO's Chanyeol and AFTER SCHOOL's Uee on a date while in California "_

 _._

 _._

" _Chanyeol drove the streets of California himself and enjoyed his dates with Uee "_

 _._

 _._

" _Dispatch witnessed them on a similar date on October 21_ _st_ _as well. Uee was spotted picking Chanyeol up near his dorm and the two drove around Han river "_

 _._

 _._

" _Media outlet Dispatch has reported EXO's Chanyeol and AFTER SCHOOL's UEE are in a 8 month relationship and they have known each other for about 5 years."_

 _._

 _._

 _Hhh! ! !~_

Semuanya seperti gulungan benang kusut yang melilit di dalam kepalanya, tanpa sepucuk titik terang. Rumit dan membuat kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Hatinya jelas tersakiti. Perasaannya jelas terluka. Dirinya tau, sisi di hatinya yang selembut beludru bahkan seolah menjerit, memintanya untuk berterus terang jika memang sakit itu yang tengah di rasakanya sekarang. Semua pun tau. Namun sisi lain dalam dirinya yang merupakan jelmaan iblis paling kejam memaksa logikanya untuk menerima jika semua itu tak pernah benar.

Apa yang _terluka_? Atas dasar apa _tersakiti_?

Hanya karena sering melihat bukan berarti tau kan? Hanya karena sering bertemu bukan berarti mengenal kan? Semuanya jelas tak berarti apa-apa. Kita ini hanya seperti sebuah hubungan _mutualisme_.

Ya?

Prinsipnya,

Kau membuat ku mendapatkan apapun yang ku ingin dengan perjuangan berat yang menyenangkan dan _pasti_ aku akan membaginya juga untuk mu.

 _Yeah!_

Jam tangan berlapis emas mahal, Parfum dengan bibit wewangian bertabur bubuk berlian, sepatu mahal, pakaian branded, tas limited, gitar dengan professional effect itu, barang-barang bernilai itu, gadget terbaru dengan pre order untuk mu, dan segala yang kau suka. Dan membantu mu lebih dari sekedar di kenal dengan membuat mereka yang bertekuk lutut memuja mu, bersimbah air mata darah demi sepucuk rupa mu yang begitu menawan ketika menatap tajam kepada lensaku.

Begitukan?

Sebatas itu saja. Ada seperti fatamorgana yang bagai batas pagar antara bayang-bayang dan kenyataan, yang sulit ku tembus untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari sana.

.

" Mati saja kau Park!"

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya ke samping lalu menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku pada ujung sofa merahnya, kemudian mengangkat satu lengannya dan membaliknya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai pucat dan berkeringat. Guncangan di hatinya membuat kepalanya terasa berat dan perutnya seperti mual hebat. Tangannya terus bergetar dan di setiap tarikan nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat otak kecilnya masih terus menerka-nerka. Apa semuanya nyata adanya atau hanya _permainan_ yang di ciptakan untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi public yang masih terlalu kaku.

Hebatnya, konsentrasi Baekhyun bahkan sudah jauh mengabur dan berantakan. Lebih dari sekedar hancur sejak judul dari artikel biadab itu terpampang di retinanya. Belum mendapati penjelasan pasti, dari si _penguasa_ keparat itu dan salah satu dari _mereka_ sendiri. Belum ada cahaya terang yang akan membuat dirinya dapat menarik lagi nafasnya dengan tentram. Sementara di luar sana kicauan _murah_ yang memeras isi kepalanya membuat semua terasa semakin kacau.

 _PING ! !  
_

Baekhyun menatap bimbang kepada ponselnya yang baru saja mendapat sebuah pesan. Bahunya menegak sebentar demi meraih benda elektronik miliknya. Matanya yang sipit menelik pada layar yang menyala itu kemudian tersenyum remeh tak lama setelahnya.

" Bahkan All The Best of Luck Noona tak tau! Cih! "

Jemarinya yang panjang kemudian mengetikan sebuah balasan singkat yang kemudian di balas cepat oleh seseorang di sebrang sana. Untuk beberapa waktu Baekhyun terus saling bertukar pesan dan tak melepas konsentrasinya, hingga sampai akhirnya hanya seutas tarikan nafas cukup panjang yang terasa hingga paru-parunya kemudian yang dapat ia lakukan setelahnya hanya diam lalu kembali melepaskan ponselnya dari genggaman. Dadanya terasa bergejolak tiba-tiba. Satu balasan itu membuat fikiranya di liputi rasa yang menohok hati yang membuatnya seperti kalah. Kekalahan yang tak ia mengerti.

" Lelucon ini! Benar-benar tsk!"

Baekhyun meluruskan kakinya sebentar sebelum kemudian beranjak bangkit dengan persendian yang terasa lemas. Tangannnya meraih kameranya di atas meja lalu menyandangnya di pundak kiri, sambil berlalu dengan ponselnya yang melekat di telinga. Dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip, tangannya yang lain merogoh isi dalam tas kecilnya dan memeriksa sekali lagi jika passport dan _id card_ nya benar berada di dalam sana.

" K-kau di mana Soo-yahh? " Baekhyun berucap kepayahan dengan ponsel yang terapit di antara tulang pipi dan bahunya.

' _BOARDING! KAU DI MANA IDIOT! SEMUA BAGASI MU ADA PADA KU! '_

" AAk! "

Baekhyun terlonjak dengan erangan kecil di sudut tenggorokan nya, lantas ia menarik lengannya jauh-jauh sebelum pusat pendengarannya terganggu dan terkena _sudden deafness_ karena suara amarah bergelora dari arah sebrang dan sesegera memutus panggilannya lalu menyimpan rapat ponselnya di dalam saku. Lalu nafasnya berderu semakin berat lagi ketika melirik pada lingkaran jam di pergelangan tangannya dan menemukan kenyataan jika jarum tajam itu berlabuh melawati angka untuk jadwal penerbangan dirinya hari ini. Ia mulai mengerut alis dan dadanya naik turun secara acak-acakan, emosinya melesak. Umpatan sumpah serapah kotorpun bertubi-tubi keluar dari bibirnya dengan uap panas yang seakan berpusat di ubun-ubun yang tertutupi rambut _magenta_ nya yang halus.

" BRENGSEK KAU PARK CHANYEOL! Pikir mu uang ku hanya untuk memesan tiket dan tiket! "

Begitu, jemari panjangnya tetap menggerayang di atas screen mencari portal tiket pesawat menuju London dengan jadwal penerbangan tercepat hari ini.

.

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari apartemennya masih dengan pandangan mata yang fokus ke dalam ponselnya. Dahinya terus berkerut dan belahan bibirnya tak berhenti mengomel seorang diri.

Apartemen Baekhyun berada di pusat gedung-gedung yang tegak berdiri menantang langit Kota Seoul. Board LED, NeonBox, Bill Board dan semacamnya yang menempel bak bingkai foto di setiap tubuh para pencakar langit itu memudahkan infromasi Baekhyun dari segala arah. Di besarkan di daerah asalnya di Bucheon memang sempat membuat Baekhyun buta akan _kejam_ dan _manis_ nya Seoul, namun kini bisingnya Seoul di malam hari tak pernah lagi semudah dulu untuk mengusik perhatianya, seperti ketika pertama kali dirinya meginjakkan kaki di jantung Korea Selatan ini. Kerlap-kerlip lampu, deru mesin, teriakan bibi-bibi, tawa lepas para remaja, obrolan berat milik orang dewasa yang berjalan kaki dan berbagai berita yang muncul dan menghilang dari setiap LED di atas sana, semuanya menjadi kesatuan seperti seni rupa di malam hari yang kini menjadi biasa baginya.

Namun Baekhyun harus rela mendongakkan kepalanya untuk malam ini ketika semua keributan itu terasa berbeda dan terlalu menganggu kesibukannya. Dan dirinya harus kembali merasakan pundaknya jatuh terkulai ketika tau bahwa lagi-lagi _semua kabar itu_ yang membuatnya begini.

.

 _[ …..She such a Tranformer~ ]_

.

Baekhyun menegakkan pundaknya lalu menilik sebentar pada ponselnya yang berbunyi, bola matanya berputar sekali sebelum kemudian menjawab panggilannya dengan gaya terburu.

" Hyung!"

' _Demi Tuhan Baek hanya- '_

" Hanya sepuluh menit dari apartemen ke Aiport?"

' _Kau tau lalu- '_

" Lalu kenapa lama? "

' _Ck! Kau hanya mengambil- '_

" Mengambil passport yang tertinggal di atas kasur mengapa sampai satu jam? "

' _Kau di mana sekarang! Ambil penerbangan tercepat dan berhenti memikirkan berita- '_

" Berita itu hanya omong kosong? "

' _YAA BYUN BAEKHYUN ! ! ! '_

 _P I P !_

Baekhyun tertawa rengas lalu memutus lagi panggilannya secara sepihak untuk yang kedua kalinya, persisis seperti bagaimana ia melakukannya pada Kyungsoo beberapa menit lalu. Ia tersenyum kecil, tak lagi ingin membuat pusing kepalanya dengan mendengerkan umpatan Luhan di sebrang sana. Bibirnya kembali bergetar penuh tawa ketika teringat olehnya jika ia berpamitan akan kembali tak lebih dari lima belas menit kepada teman-temannya untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah sadar bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak mendapati passportnya di bagian manapun di dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

Gemerlap keributan dan segala hiruk pikuk di dalamnya membuat Landasan Udara International Incheon hari ini terasa begitu meleburkan titik di syaraf pendengaran siapapun di sana. Tubrukkan antar anggota tubuh, caci makian tak ber etika, geraman mengamuk tim pengaman, teriakan penyembah yang beradu, berbagai eluan memuja, dentuman langkah kaki yang menggetarkan tanah, lelehan air mata dari gadis-gadis berponi bersama ponsel yang terangkat tinggi serta banner yang berkibar di atas setiap kepala hingga kilatan blitz membaur dan saling bersautan bagai sekutu yang menyesakkan paru-paru.

" PARK CHANYEOL! ! KAU HARUS SEGERA MENIKAHI KU! BERTANGGUNG JAWABLAH! KETAMPANAN MU BENAR-BENAR TELAH MENGHAMILI KU! ! ! "

Pun, histeria dari seorang gadis tanggung yang menggenggam foto Chanyeol dengan ukuran besar di sertai uraian air mata yang bergelimang dari pipi ke seluruh lehernya, merupakan sebagain kecil dari kegaduhan malam ini yang sanggup membuat Baekhyun untuk merentankan Kameranya sejenak hanya untuk mencibir beberapa detik.

" HEOL! "

Bibir kemerahannya yang terlindungi masker mencibir remeh. Kedua bola matanya menukik tajam ke samping, kemudian memutarnya dengan cara angkuh yang menarik. Kepalanya menggeleng jengah lagi, sebelum akhirnya menatap kepada layar di kameranya untuk sejenak dan meluangkan satu senyuman untuk setiap hasilnya.

' _Terimakasih banyak '_

Gumamanya dengan bisikan yang manis.

Satu tarikan samar di ujung bibir dan satu tatapan tajam yang Baekhyun dapat di lensanya cukup membuat belahan bibirnya menguntai lagi senyumnya dengan binaran terang di bola-bola matanya.

Senyumnya harus ia simpan kembali ketika jemarinya yang panjang menarik masker hitam itu agar kembali menutupi seluruh bibir dan hidungnya. Kepalanya menegak lagi, seluruh konsentrasinya berkumpul di tubuh bagian atasnya. Tangannya mulai terangkat menyangga tubuh kameranya yang di arahkannya lurus ke satu titik spot demi satu objek yang berjalan semakin menjauh, pinggangnya berputar mengikuti sang objek yang sedikit lagi akan menghilang di balik koridor. Jemari telunjuk kanannya dan kelima jemarinya di sisi kiri mulai bekerja cepat seiring langkah sang objek. Pun, bola matanya ikut bekerja lebih cepat dari putaran kelereng yang menggelinding.

 _CKREK!_

 _CKREK!_

 _CKREK!_

' _kkhhh~ '_

Chanyeol yang menyampirkan satu senyuman lagi ke dalam lensanya membuat Baekhyun lagi dan lagi tak mampu untuk mencegah tawanya yang tertahan di balik kamera _._

Rasa terimakasih dan bahagiannya, mungkinkan Chanyeol mengerti?

.

.

.

Seiring dengan rombongan EXO yang mulai bergerak, barisan kerumunan fans dan staff keamanan secara otomatis mengikuti arus mereka. Desak-desakkan terjadi lagi, keriuhan di mulai lagi dan teriakan kacau beradu-adu kembali membuat sesak. Tubuh Baekhyun terdorong dengan keras ketika satu hentakaan kesamping menerjangnya, namun setengah tubuhnya yang limbung tertahan oleh sebuah lengan yang muncul di iringi satu teriakan yang di tangkap dengan sempurna oleh Baekhyun sebagai instruksi.

" Baekhyun! Jalur khusus! ! !"

Baekhyun tanggap dengan cepat menurunkan kameranya kemudian membuang muka ke samping dimana Luhan menahan bahunya dan meneriakan perintahnya. Kepalanya mengangguk tersamar lalu berupaya bersama Luhan melepaskan diri dari kerumunan yang menghimpitnya dari udara.

" Umin! Kyungsoo ! ! ! " Luhan bertriak sekali lagi dengan gerakkan kepala memerintah dan semua mengangguk rata.

Baekhyun mengais satu tarikan nafasnya yang tersisa sebelum langkah kedua kakinya terayun lincah berlarian, berlomba mengejar waktu bersama ketiga pasang kaki yang lain di sampingnya.

.

" Ingat id card kalian! "

Kali ini Minseok atau lebih terdengar lucu jika memanggilnya Umin, yang bertriak dari arah paling depan dengan kepala berputar kebelakang dan satu lengannya memeluk kameranya. Sambil berlari ia menatap satu-satu dari setiap wajah temannya-temannya. Semua mengangguk akurat kecuali si magenta yang sudah berdiri kaku dengan matanya yang seolah ingin jatuh dan memantul. Minseok yeng jelas mengerti lantas ikut tertahan dan menatap ganas kepada Baekhyun yang menarik ulur nafasnya dengan terengah-engah.

" Ugh, Aku juga tak menemukan passport ku "

Baekhyun menggaruk ujung pelipisnya yang berkringat sambil berbisik kecil seperti anak anjing yang membuat ketiga temannya hanya membuang muka dengan urat panas tergores jelas di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

" Titipkan kamera mu pada ku saja! "

Ketika itu Minseok mencoba menggapai _Canon_ –yang tergantung di pundak kiri Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang terjulur, namun sang pemilik yang imut itu menggerakkan pundaknya menjauh dan memeluk kamerannya erat-erat dengan wajah melarang yang seperti bayi.

" Tidak! Aku akan memeriksa hasil foto ku barusan selagi menuju apartemen "

Dan Minseok hanya mendenguskan kekehannya, lalu menarik satu koper kecil milik Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya melemparkan lambaiannya kepada kepala Baekhyun yang berbalik sambil berlari masih dengan tangan yang terlipat menjadi satu untuk memeluk kameranya yang berat itu.

" 10 menit Byun! "

Kyungsoo bertriak dengan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang tak lagi berbalik.

" 10 menit sampai Apartemen?! Oke! "

Balasnya di kejauhan yang membuat Kyungsoo menghentakkan kakinya yang pendek ke lantai beberapa kali dan membuat kedua yang lain tertawa dalam dengusan masing-masing.

.

.

.

BREAKING NEWS

 _[ Just a little over an hour after news report of EXO's Chanyeol and AFTER SCHOOL's Uee dating. SM Entertainment has stepped up to confirm the news ]_

.

.

 _[ Their romance was made official in a statement from SM Entertainment, which said " the two were close friends since trainee and began having feeling for each other this year " ]_

 _._

 _._

 _[ Be sure you celebrate ChanUee Couple ]_

 _._

 _._

 _TO BE CON…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gimana ya sejujurnya gw ragu buat lanjut lagi dan sengaja buat ngetik segini aja dengan semua ke tidak jelasan di dalamnya lol. Karena setelah gw baca baca dan baca lagi rasanya lebih pas kalo GS. Jadi gw ngerasa kaya udah salah kaprah dari awal. Jadi gimana? ada yang mau lanjut di chap tiga dengan GS atau stay YAOI? Atau no lanjut?_

 _And buat Byunkkaebb ya ampun sayang aku baru baca inbox kamu. Maaf kalo ilang lama dan sekalinya update penuh keragu*an dan kegajelasan kek gini. Terribly sorry. Kalo dapet pencerahan yang baik bakal bener buat chap depan. once again gomawuu udah nungguin. *kisseu_

 _Dan yeahh buat yang ilfeel sama gw! ya lo tu! walaupun amatir tetep aja gw yang nulis di sini ilfeel juga kalo pada sekedar baca dan pergi gitu aja!_

 _Please guys fol fav then rev dont just fol or fav without rev, okay?_

 _Chao!_


End file.
